SWA Girl's Night Out
by shintochick
Summary: The SWA decides Orihime not only needs a girl's night out but help with a little problem she has with Ichigo. Multiple pairings, slight OOC. M for language, lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Spoilers if you don't read manga. This story takes place after Hueco Mundo but doesn't reference the Fullbring Arc. I'm putting their age at 18+. I did take some liberties with the deal around Ichigo's power. *shrugs* This is a fun, slightly OOC, slightly crack fic meant to make you laugh. Rated M for language, sexual references, and sexual situations in later chapters. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach nor am I Tite Kubo but sometimes I dress like him to freak people out.

**It Always Starts with a Plan**

It was a beautiful day in the Seireitei, but then it was always a beautiful day in the Seireitei. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, a gentle breeze was blowing and one extremely sharp-eyed 11th Division fuku-taichou who was watching for koi in the 6th Division taichou's pond.

"Nii-sama will surely notice if you abduct any more of his koi Yachiru", Rukia mentioned casually. "You've already taken four of them for Ukitake-taichou".

Rukia knew if she didn't make a big deal about it that Yachiru would find something new to interest her. In addition, Rangiku had made some very vague reference about not having Yachiru at today's meeting. Rukia knew that some of the topics that Rangiku brought up really were quite inappropriate for Yachiru but when the Rangiku got on a roll she was hard to bring under control. She was also a riot to listen to as long as you weren't her target. Kenpachi wasn't thrilled with some of Rangiku's subject matter either ever since Yachiru asked him what a personal massager was and demanded one of her own. She hounded him all around Soul Society for two days until he told her it was your very own masseuse who would give you a massage whenever you want and she could not have one since her Kenny would just end up killing him. When he complained to Hitsugaya-taichou, who really didn't care, Hitsugaya invited Kenpachi to fight Matsumoto and end all the constant complaining. Unfortunately Kenpachi thought that a waste of his time and was really just looking for Hitsugaya to muzzle Rangiku. As Kenpachi was leaving, he swore he heard Hitsugaya mutter,

"Be my guest".

Rukia shook her head in silent laughter. Getting back to the matter at hand since Nii-sama would no doubt blame her if Yachiru "adopted" more of his koi, she decided to bait the hook and kill two birds with one stone.

"Ikkaku told me that Kurotsuchi-taichou found a hollow puppy in Hueco Mundo that they are done testing. Maybe Zaracki-taichou can get it for you. You could keep it as a pet."

"That would wonderful Bumpies! This week's meeting of the Shinagami Women's Association is now called to order. Talk about whatever you want", cried Yachiru as she got down from her chair and took off in a cloud of dust.

"Bumpies?"

Rangiku, a big smirk plastered across her face, looked around the table. Nanao, Nemu, Isane, and Unohana-taichou were all doing very well holding in their laughter.

"Yachiru has decided that since she calls me Boobies and Orihime Jiggles that she is going to call you B-Bumpies because, w-well, you know R-Rukia, that is what you have". Rangiku managed to get this choked out before succumbing to the laughing fit she could no longer hold in.

"But hey, if Renji doesn't have a problem with it then nobody else should either".

Rukia's face turned several interesting shades of color. It started with pink, then red, and then a light purple as embarassment overwhelmed her. Gazing down at her chest Isane could faintly hear her softly say, "Bumpies, seriously?"

"Rangiku! You are embarrassing Rukia-chan. Why don't you tell us about the new business you have", said the fuku-taichou of the 4th Division whose face was turning also pink as she snuck glances at her own chest. Truth be told, she didn't want to end up with a nickname like that. How embarrassing.

"Well, since one of the missions of the Shinigami Women's Association is to help women, I have a woman that needs our help in a dire way", Rangiku stood and proclaimed dramatically. "This woman needs our help, all of our help, or she may never live the gratifying and fulfilling life she so obviously is meant to live."

This statement brought all sorts of commotion from everybody. They were very commited to helping any of their Shinigami sisters. One of the by-products of this club was how close many of the women had gotten with each other. Because of the closer relationships there was a lot of grumbling from the taichou's and fuku-taichou's that the SWA,as it normally went by, was just some girls club that got together for an afternoon and gossiped about what was going on in the Soul Society (and Karakura Town). The women knew the guys were jealous that their budget was so much higher - thank you Nanao. They also knew that they had a way of getting information the men just didn't have. For instance, Shuhei Hisagi was regularly "sneaking out" to Karakura Town until somebody from the SWA found out and accidentally let it slip in at a fuku-taichou meeting. The next thing you knew half the people in Soul Society, the Rukongai, and Karakura Town knew about it. Thankfully, the important people that could get him in trouble hadn't figured it out yet. Nobody had found out what he was doing there yet but good money was on the SWA getting the answers. 11th Division had started a formal betting pool on what Hisagi was doing and who was going to figure it out. Or how about the fact that Marechiyo Omaeda, 2nd Division fuku-taichou, was trying to start some import/export candy and sweets business with Uraharu in the Rukongai.

What most people did not know was that the Shinigami Women's Association did one thing very, very well. They took care of their own. They would stand by each other through thick, thin, and help each other out. No matter what. Day or night. Even if that help wasn't asked for... at all... even if it never occurred to that person that they had a problem or should ask for help.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Rangiku and waited for her to get to the real reason she wanted to go to Karakura Town. Knowing Rangiku as well as she did and putting some puzzle pieces togerther she had a good idea where Rangiku was headed with this. Rukia sat back with a small, pleased smile. This was going to be an excellent weekend all around.

"I propose we have a Girl's Night Out in the World of the Living this Saturday", Rangiku exclaimed throwing her arms out with a flourish. "We deserve a night out on the town. We've been working awfully hard and really if I have to listen to Hitsugaya-taichou tell me to do anymore paperwork I might just scream".

"Why can't we just do something here in Soul Society Rangiku? There are so many people there and we have to get a gigai and I never know if Urahura-san is kidding or serious when he talks to me," said Isane. "We could have a sleepover or something at my place".

Isane hadn't been in Karakura Town very often and was very happy to stay in her comfort zone. Hueco Mundo had been enough for her thank you very much. Too many people, strange things, strange foods, and she always thought it was harder to talk to humans than Soul Reapers.

Rangiku shook her head and smiled. Poor Isane. She is now number two on the list of friends she was going to help tap into their sexuality or have a guy tap their ass or however it worked out. Maybe she could test her incredible shojo powers and get both of taken care of this weekend. Mmmm, maybe Ikkaku or Yumichika would take a bet on just how awesome she was. Double or nothing if she got Isane hooked up with….

"Karakura Town? It's about damn time I get to go somewhere. I never get to do anything fun and I'm sick of all these damn men here. I'm in, " blurted Nanao. Her cheeks pinked at her outburst. She normally would stay composed and dignified but lately she had too much going on in her life. The thought of a day or two in the World of the Living sounded like heaven to her. No Soul Reapers there, especially annoying ones who wore pink and couldn't shit or get off the pot.

Rangiku turned to Nanao inteding to make a comment when her eyes came to rest on the sliding screen door that led into the Kuchiki manor. For a split second she swore she saw the windflower silk of the scarf that he wore...

"Rangiku, are you still with us? Why do you want to go to Karakura Town this weekend? Should I take a guess? Are you thinking about a guy again?" Rukia yelled.

Rangiku instantly composed herself and turned to Rukia with a brilliant smile. "Rukia, you know exactly why we need to go to Karakura Town this weekend. Our honorary member, Orihime Inoue, who literally went to hell, through hell and came back from hell is finally dating the man of her dreams."

"Now Orihime truly needs our help. She needs our love and guidance in getting laid, properly. She probably wants to make love but I think she needs to get laid. Actually, I think she need to get fu … Anyhow since Unohana-taichou is here I'll just move on with the plan I've come up with but make sure you let me know if you have any suggestions. We are all in this together ladies!"

The SWA thought this was especially true when it came to the opposite sex. Rangiku knew that when it came to dealing with women, some of the opposite sex need some guidance. Some were riding the short bus, licking the windows, AND just staring at their zanpaku-to. Some had to be taught how to use their zanpaku-to like the wonderful weapon is was; not like those wind up childrens toys that hopped all around willy-nilly until they ran out of steam. All she could do was to help the friends she cared for so dearly. Whether it was helping Nemu conceal the fact she was going behind her scary/freaky taichou-father's back to date Uryu Ishida or making sure the very yummy Kuchiki-taichou (I have got to stop thinking that stuff!) didn't find out that Rukia and Renji had been dating pretty seriously for a while now or telling Nanao to grow a backbone about her relationship with Kyoraku-taichou.

"We're just going to give Orihime a little push is that it? You're not going to get us in trouble or anything are you?" asked Nanao.

Isane looked up wanting to know the answer too. She really didn't want to go but she didn't want to abandon Orihime if she needed her either.

Rangiku looked Nanao straight in the eye and laughed. "What trouble could a few women possibly get into?"

Unohana-taichou had been sitting quietly through all of this just listening. She had gotten to know Orihime fairly well over time and quite liked the intelligent, bubbly young woman. She also greatly respected her talents as a healer. However, she knew that there was a wonderful childlike quality to Orihime that was rare in humans this age and she could be quite shy at times. She knew while Rangiku cared very much for her friend she could be a little overzealous and more that a little inappropriate. Whatsmore, Rangiku and alcohol never mixed well. She leaned over to Isane.

"Would you please go to Karakura Town with the rest of the girls just to keep an eye on everybody, but especially Orihime? Rangiku can get a little excited and I just want to make sure everybody has a nice time and is safe".

Isane audibly gulped and said "Yes, ma'am" and thought _I better still be a fukutaichou when we get back or I'm going to kill Rangiku. However, maybe I can go to one of those lingerie stores and get a padded bra._

After the meeting as Rangiku was hurrying back to the 10th Division she thought about the upcoming weekend. "_ A little push? How about a giant kick in the ass with a twist of lime."_

Orihime opened the door to her apartment exhausted. She dumped her books on the dining room table and set her take out down, feeling only a twinge of guilt for not cooking. Between work and classes at the community college, she had been burning the candle at both ends for quite a while now. She hadn't even talked to Tatuski in the past couple days. She couldn't wait for the upcoming week off for herself and especially to see Ichigo. It had been just over a year that they had been formally dating. They had actually spent all their time together after Hueco Mundo. Ichigo spent months helping Orihime deal with her nightmares and terrors. Orihime, in turn, helped Ichigo work through his feelings about his father, Isshin being a Soul Reaper and the feelings he had about Aizen and Ichimaru. In time they realized that they had developed a bond that was unlike anything they had experienced before. The love, desire, and fierce protectiveness they both felt for each other finally was brought into the open.

After the graduation Ichigo went to school in Tokyo but with their undying commitment to each other and an abundance of phone calls they've toughed it out. Orihime did a happy dance as she straightened up in the kitchen. She was going to see Ichigo this weekend. She just couldn't wait to see him. She loved him more now than ever. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Plus other parts. She immediately blushed beet red even though nobody could see her.

If Orihime had one complaint, it was their love life. _No, no, no. Not a complaint. I am so grateful, it's just that..._ It had taken Ichigo forever to finally make love and even at that, he would just never let loose. He was kind and gentle which she appreciated. She really did but once in a while she just wanted to break through that control. It certainly didn't help that she wasn't exactly a go-getter in the bedroom and that few times she tried to talk about it she blushed and stumbled over her words so badly that she made herself sick. Rangiku had books and DVD's for her to read but she was too scared too. She also knew that if Ichigo ever heard the words Rangiku and sex he turned blazing red and couldn't speak properly anymore. So she had just put it out of her mind and went along with whatever Ichigo wanted. Although that sounded kind of wimpy didn't it?

_'Ughh, this is what they mean about growing a set of balls_", she groaned. Then she giggled as she imagined herself with a set of balls and how uncomfortable they would be. _How would my panties fit? What would Ichigo think? I really don't think he'd be happy._

She noticed she had a voicemail so picked up her phone to listen. Her eyes got wider and wider the longer it went on. Tatuski? Out? Dancing? She hung up the phone and did another happy dance. Tatuski got everybody together for a Girl's Night with Rukia, Rangiku, Nemu, Nanao, Isane, Tatuski, and surprisingly Chizuru on Friday night. Wow! That was going to be great. Plus since Ichigo wasn't coming in until Saturday it wouldn't be a was so excited to see all of her friends together to go out. It had been so long since she had seen all of her friends. Especially her Soul Society friends.

Orihime yawned and streched. She really needed get more sleep. Between shifts at little neighborhood bakery she worked at, the community college she attended to be a pastry chef and still helping Uryu and Chad with the occasional Hollow she was wiped out. Orihime got her pajamas on and crawled into bed with a big yawn. Oh well, they probably would have dinner and only stay out for a little bit on Friday. She could get to bed early, maybe by 10:00. It wasn't as if she'd ever really gone out before on the town before. _Could anyone imagine me, Inoue Orihime, out partying?_ She giggled and yawned again. _Only if the little blue men came and got her_.

As sleep was claiming her she had a fleeting thought that she wouldn't remember in the morning. _How did Tatuski contact Rukia and Rangiku to invite them out?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School starting kept me pretty busy. I hope you like the chapter. Please review! It is always appreciated.

Warning: Language, vague sexual situations

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tito-sama. All I have is my Ichigo action figure.

**Two People Unaware**

Orihime let out a sigh as she walked next to her best friend and gazed up at the clouds. This week was taking forever to get through. Why couldn't it just be Saturday so she could be in Ichigo's arms again?

"Am I that bad of company or do those clouds have orange hair and superiority complexes?" said Tatsuki, teasing her gentle friend. "I don't get to see you very much with my training schedule you know. You'd think you would have been happy I had a few days off"

Orihime, blushing bright pink, turned and looked at her with her friend in shock. She then grabbed Tatsuki in a hug.

"No, no, no. I am very happy to see you. Please don't ever think that I wouldn't want to see you. You know how important you are to me. Goodness if it hadn't been for you all these years just being there for me."

Tatsuki squeezed her friend tight before firmly pushing her away to look at her. "Orihime, calm down, I was just kidding. Man, what has got you wound so tight? Are you OK?"

She scrutinized her carefully from head to toe. Auburn hair, still as shiny and long as it has been since Tatsuki had saved her all those years ago. Huge smoky grey eyes that had went perfectly with her creamy skin. Bottom lip currently being tortured to death by a top tooth. Great curvy body and of course her legendary chest. If she really wanted to see Orihime turn into a tomato she's say an outstanding rack and remind her of the time a guy said that to her in passing on the stairs when they were seniors. Ichigo had gotten so mad and jealous that he actually fell down the stairs as he tried chasing after the guy. Poor Orihime couldn't understand why Ichigo was so upset since she thought he was talking about furniture. The look on her face when she explained exactly what outstanding rack he was talking about was priceless. To this day you couldn't use that term in from of Ichigo without him getting a twitch in his eye.

"I'm just a little tired with my work and school schedule. I need to clean my apartment before everybody meets there tomorrow. A-and I can't wait to see Ichigo. I know we won't be separated like this forever but right now it's hard. I'm trying my hardest to show him that I can take care of myself and do well here with him gone. Maybe then he'll realize that I'm not …some sort of… ", Orihime trailed off as her tooth finally drew blood.

Tatsuki shook her head and grabbed her friend by the arm dragging her to a coffee and tea shop on the corner. Orihime looked at questioningly but Tatsuki shot her down with her death glare. Orihime knew to just go along with her. Once they were sitting with hot cups of tea Tatuski finally had calmed herself down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry I just dragged you in here but I promised my coach that I wouldn't hit things anymore like I want to do to Ichigo right now. Idiot, dumbass, infuriating jerk. Orihime, look at me".

Orihime lifted her eyes up to meet Tatsuki's firm brown ones.

"You have come so far from that scared little girl I met. Hell, you've come a long way in the past year we've been out of high school. You don't get tongue-tied, you're much more confident, you speak up for yourself. You are amazing with everything you've gone through. Please do not my other best friend make you feel like some shrinking violet or some china doll. If you have something to tell him you might need to do it 5 times and beat him over the head."

Orihime took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down her face. "Thank you Tatsuki. Those are the same qualities I've always admired in you. They've served you well Miss Hot Shot Olympic Karate Star. Has the training been rough?"

Tatsuki smiled wide at Orihime's description. "I like that. Maybe they can put that on the back of my jacket. Training is pretty intense. This is a whole level above what I was doing in high school. Feels good to get some time off. I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow night.

"It is going to be great seeing everybody. I can't wait to corner Nemu and ask about Uryu. I wonder if he's always that uptight?" Tatsuki laughed as she thought of their very tightly wound, one might say anal, friend.

"Tatsuki! Don't embarrass the poor girl. Although I'm not entirely sure she can get embarrassed. But anyway, Uryu is very private, just like Ichigo is."

"Orihime, tell me you never once thought that he is so uptight that he probably wears that goofy cape to have sex!" Tatsuki was laughing so hard by this point she was crying and after Orihime thought a second a horrified look crossed her face and she started to laugh too.

"Oh, I don't know if I'll ever get that picture out of my head. Oh yeah, Chizuru is coming also. Did I tell you that already?"

"You mentioned it but I was going to ask you why. I didn't know you were even talking to her or anything". Tatsuki thought back to the tall girl and her near obsession with Orihime. It had let up quickly after Orihime got back from Hueco Mundo since Ichigo wouldn't let almost anybody near Orihime until she had recovered from her ordeal. After that Chizuru never tried to touch Orihime and her chest but they never were terribly close as friends.

"She happened to stop in the bakery while I was working. We chatted and ended up having coffee when I got done. She's really changed Tatsuki. She's really, um, let's see, she's really girly and likes guys now", said Orihime as she watched Tatsuki's eyes widen with surprise.

"No way. She likes guys now. Wow. Well dinner should be fun. Maybe Nemu will want to experiment on her", giggled Tatsuki.

"You are in an awfully good mood. Hmm, I don't suppose that includes a rather tall quiet friend of ours would it?" Orihime looked at Tatsuki with a small smile. Chad and Tatsuki had started seeing each other at the end of high school without anybody knowing. Orihime, Ichigo and Iryu were among the very few to know that the relationship was slowly becoming more serious.

Tatsuki smiled in a way Orihime had never seen before. Part happiness and part contentment. The type of contentment that comes when you feel like you found your other half. This wasn't a smile for somebody you were dating; this was a smile of someone in love.

"OH..MY…you're love with Chad!", screeched Orihime as she bounced up and down in her chair. "When did this happen? Have you told him? Did he tell you?"

"Chill, Orihime. Yes, we both kind of said it at the same time. It was kind of one of those moments if you know what I mean. I didn't know if he heard me at first because his head was hanging off the bed and I was on the other side and my voice was pretty hoarse. Um, well you know what I mean".

Orihime snorted rather inelegantly at that. "No I really don't."

Tatsuki just blinked at her. "What? I know that you two…"

Orihime fiddled with her tea cup and blurted out, "Ichigo and I make love like we are old people or something. It's like he is afraid to really let go of all of that control. I've tried being a little more…forward…but he just doesn't seem to react besides getting tense and his eyes get all squinty so I haven't tried lately. I don't think it's me but who know because he won't even talk about it either".

Tatsuki looked at Orihime with a calm, reassuring face as her mind whirled a million miles an hour. This is what is bothering Orihime? THIS is why Rangiku set up the girl's night out? Rangiku is planning something! That's why she wanted Tatsuki to meet her and Rukia for dinner tonight. What the hell did she think she could do for Orihime? She didn't have another damn book did she? She better not. She did not want to see pictures of other people doing what she did to Chad this morning. Damn, tomorrow night was going to be interesting. I hope it involves berry boy's head exploding. It's been a long time since that happened.

Ichigo sat at his desk in his dorm room chewing on the end of his pen. He was supposed to be studying for a Biology test tomorrow afternoon. He would much rather have Orihime here studying with him. Some of the best times he with her would be when they would just be with each other studying. Knowing she was there and loved him and was safe. He shook his head. He needed to stop worrying about her. That was easier said than done. Ever since they had met he worried about her. It only increased when they became close and finally started dating. She was his princess and must be protected and treated right. He tried as hard as he could to be aware of her feelings and make sure she knew how much he loved her. He was always very gentle and kind when it came to Orihime which brought no end of teasing from most of his friends but especially Renji. Renji took vast pleasure in making sure Ichigo knew Renji thought he was pussy whipped when it came to Orihime. Whenever Ichigo tried to counter about Renji's relationship with Rukia and the fact that Renji was wuss, Renji came back with the fact that he had to be like that otherwise Rukia would squish his balls in her fist. Orihime wasn't like that though Renji would laugh. That was the difference-Renji was a wuss out of survival and Ichigo chose to be whipped.

"Tch, big red-haired baboon lover. None of his business if I want to keep Orihime on a pedestal where she belongs. Orihime was much more gentle and innocent that Rukia."

Ichigo thought of the times his outwardly innocent girlfriend had tried to be a little more aggressive

when they had sex. He banged his head on the desk picturing her wearing school uniform without any bra or panties. When she had bent over to take her shoes off….

**You ruined that for me dickwad when you told her you wanted to watch TV.**

What the hell do you want?

**I want you to do something about the fucking typhoon you got going in here KING!**

What are you talking about now you mutant?

**Come find out king. Just bring an umbrella and be prepared for me to beat your ass.**

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out. He felt himself let go and slip into his mind. Immediately he was hit by a gust of wind and really cold rain but then it felt like warm rain. What was going on? He looked up to see his alter ego with a sword in one hand and saluting him with the other.

**I am SO going to beat your ass because I am SO tired of this shit.**

"Hey, I don't know what is going on", Ichigo spit out as he dodged a blow. He nimbly moved about 10 ft. way.

The hollow flew at him mercilessly striking at Ichigo.

**You are turning our queen into some fucking Princess Peach bullshit.**

Ichigo slid back, holding Zangetsu at the ready. He cocked his head and said, "WTF does that even mean? Stop thinking about her that way".

**Our queen has a naughty side dumbass. She wants you to bend her over the kitchen table or maybe some handcuffs. I can see it even if you can't but you won't man up like we both know you really want to.**

Ichigo let out a scream of rage as he flash stepped with Zangetsu over his head. He could never do things like that with Orihime. What if he hurt her? What if he couldn't keep control?

**I'd never hurt our Queen, kingy. I thought we already had that settled a long time ago. Although handcuffing her to bed while I pound my…**

Ichigo landed a blow before he could finish. "Shut up you vile creature". That's why I don't let my control slip. I know you won't kill her but you could still hurt her or scare her or

**Give her the best orgasm she's ever had? Think about it king. She wants a little spice in the bedroom. Whether that comes from you or me is up to you. I'll just tell ya that I would never hurt our queen ever. Well unless she likes a little spanking here and there.**

With his hollow still cackling loudly in his mind, Ichigo found himself back at his desk. Shaking his head he started thinking about what his hollow had to say. Spanking, huh?

The was a knock at his door that brought him back to reality. He opened the door to find a guy that he had in his Biology class.

"Hai, Ichigo. Just wanted to let you know that Biology class is cancelled for tomorrow afternoon. Sensei had a run-in with some gang or something. I guess it scared the hell out of him."

"A gang? Here on campus? Did Sensei get hurt?" Ichigo was stunned.

" Sensei told security that the guys had to be a gang. All of they were really muscled, one was all tattooed but other ones had tattoos also. They had weird colored hair. He said they all looked like freaks. He didn't get hurt though. I guess they just told him not to come to school tomorrow or he'd be sorry. One of them started dancing and he thought one told him he needed a makeover so he figured they were going to really kick the shit out of him but they just left then. Sensei is so freaked out he won't be back for a few weeks. Have a good break."

After shutting the door Ichigo scratched his head. A gang? Something was weird here. He knew he was in Tokyo and Tokyo was the biggest city in the world but a gang on campus? He would have to check this out further. Right now however this meant that he would be able to take the train home tomorrow and have an extra day with Orihime. He started to get up to grab his cell to call and stopped himself. Why not surprise her? He could just picture the look on her face when she saw him.

He laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. He couldn't wait.

In Karakura Town, Orihime was lying in bed thinking about Ichigo when another picture came into head. A picture of Tatsuki and Chad. Orihime still couldn't figure out how that position worked. She chuckled to herself in the dark. "Maybe Rangiku will have a book about that"

Across town said Soul Reaper hopped out of the open Senkaimon to see Yoruichi standing there hold a brown shipping box.

"You're lucky I got to this before Kisuke did. Not only would he have opened it but he would have badgered you until you told him the whole deal. "

"It's really no big deal. Although if you two aren't doing anything tomorrow night I may be able to provide you with some amusing entertainment."

"Just let me know where and when. Nothing I love better than watching Ichigo blush and squirm."

"How did you know it had to do with Ichigo?"

Yoruichi looked down at the box in her hands. "Barnes and Noble?"

"It's really not what you think. I promise".

"I've known you too long Rangiku. You're planning something. Will your "boyfriend" be coming tomorrow night?"

"I highly doubt it. The World of the Living is a little beneath him". With that Rangiku vanished through the open Senkaimon.

Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed long and hard. "I wouldn't miss tomorrow night for anything. I think everyone is going to have a night to remember".

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short but I had to cut it when I did. The next one will be a lot longer as Friday unfolds for everybody that's when the real fun starts.


End file.
